Todo tú
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: [One-shot][Concurso de fics][Argentina x Chile][Martín Hernández x José Manuel González] Manuel siente un revuelo en su pecho y en su cabeza cada vez que Martín está callado, serio y en ese mundo aparte de cada uno donde 'no puede' meterse. — ¡ArgChi!


**Disclaimer: los personajes acá utilizados no son de mi propiedad, ambos son creación de Rowein, nada más los uso para mis sandeces. (?)**

 **Advertencia** : ArgChi. Historia. Pueblos originarios. Angustia –creo–. ArgChi otra vez.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Todo tú**

.

Manuel siente un revuelo en su pecho y en su cabeza cada vez que Martín está callado, serio y en ese mundo aparte de cada uno donde _no puede_ meterse.

A veces piensa que es imposible terminar de conocerlo, que tiene tanto entreviero de cosas y costumbres juntas que, en serio, no podría con él entero.

Cuando comenzó a conocer a Argentina, _apenas cuando intentó saber algo de él_ , se dio cuenta de lo enorme que era.

De que Martín tenía tantos tonos de piel como pocas veces había visto (aunque físicamente se viera como se veía), de que sabía más lenguas nativas que él, de que le daba mucha vergüenza hablarlas y que, cuando el chileno le hablaba en las que compartían, era puro cuento eso de " _no te entiendo una mierda_ ".

"¿Y por qué vergüenza?"

"Qué hermoso cuando te hacés el otro para no entender."

Probablemente fuera la primera vez que se sintiera idiota por hacer una pregunta, y se enojara al mismo tiempo por el desdén de la respuesta. Pero Manuel solo por eso tuvo un raye cortito, porque vaya que sí comprendía.

.

Martín le confesó alguna vez que no era mentira lo que decían de su memoria. Que era una completa realidad eso de que _no poseía una_ y que, realmente, comenzó a cambiar cuando sus propios hijos empezaron a hacerlo. Le hizo entender que fue _retirada_ por conveniencia.

Martín le dice que, algunas veces, preferiría volver a no tenerla.

Manuel no se animó nunca a preguntar cómo esa memoria fue saqueada, ni mucho menos intenta saber lo que se siente recuperarla después de tantos años, porque sabe con el paso del tiempo cómo lo va a afectando.

Porque conoció a un rubio de ojos verdes ególatra y salamero, pero ahora conocía a un rubio de ojos verdes temperamental y constantemente alterado.

Puede jurar que nunca creyó reconocer así a Martín, _descubrirlo así_. Puede asegurar que con eso empezó a cambiar la visión plástica y de rechazo que tenía hacia él, que empezó a entender sus risas constantes, _su amor propio_ y el chamuyo con todos. No era tampoco una máscara, pero sí una forma de no perder la única esencia con la que llegó a sentirse cómodo...

… _porque no era ningún misterio que Martín no se hallaba en todo lo nuevo que era_.

Desde el momento en que aprendió a reconocer el pasado, no estaba precisamente acorde consigo mismo. Manuel lo veía rayando más la histeria, la angustia y la ansiedad en lugar del regaloneo, el festín y el desinterés.

Y era una imagen que solamente él tenía, después de la experiencia adquirida, _después de años_. Justo al descubrir que el personaje desinteresado y despreocupado no era ni un cuarto de lo que era Martín en realidad. Cuando comprendió a los primos de éste diciéndole que _no era tan malo, que no lo juzgara, que lo pensara_.

Martín era más paranóico y obsesivo que él en algunos puntos, más sacado y explosivo en la rabia que juntaba por sí mismo. No era un Manuel agarrando una botella de pisco y yendo a peleonar con el primero que pasaba, era un Martín rompiendo todo mientras se puteaba a largas y tendidas.

Y no era tan bonito verlo.

.

Iniciar, pese a las desconfianzas e inseguridades de Manuel y las insistencias y determinaciones de Martín, _fue fácil_.

Aceptar que le gustaba un tipo, un weón, un argentino, que le tiraba guiños y besitos fletos cuando nadie más veía y le dibujaba cartitas con picos y corazones rojos (todo un romántico), que le gustaban sus besos invasivos y fuertes (por más que las primeras veces lo mandara a la chucha entre golpes)...

 _Aceptar que al Manu le gustaba Martín_ , con su idiotez aparente y su chamuyería experta. Y que así como mil más habían caído, él también caía (aunque valiéndose de mucho más respeto)...

 _Eso no era tan_ fácil.

Había conocido mucho su lado exterior, así como parte del tramo oscuro y a ese Martín que era todo lo contrario al primero. Nunca pensó que el lado humano y real fuera esa persona; que buscaba un poco de aire para respirar lejos de todo…

"¿Por qué weá me insistí tanto?"

"Porque con vos consigo algo que no consigo con nadie más…"

"¿Qué? ¿Golpes y bullying?" Intentó bromear, escuchándolo reírse.

"Además; que me entiendas callado y sin juzgarme nada".

Manuel se quedó mudo, ruborizado. Y acabó por desviar la mirada a otro lado para esconder la emoción.

Porque eso lo había volteado más que el primer sincero " _te amo_ "...

.

Manuel lo mira, a esta altura de su relación, y casi que no sabe cómo lo prefiere; si ruidoso, si salamero, si fiestero, si paranóico, depresivo, angustiado, histérico o resentido. La verdad es que todo eso es Martín y todo Martín le gusta y a todo Martín ama…

Aunque capaz no le gusta tanto el Martín ausente. Porque simplemente está callado y mira a un punto fijo. Es ese que Manuel no sabe si va a levantarse a patear cosas o a esconder la cara entre sus manos para evitar llorar.

El que le recuerda a los atentados, los disparos y las sogas al cuello que padecieron por años.

Que le trae a la memoria la época en que los obligaron a odiarse sin sentido, en el que no sabían si, estando en la misma sala, acabarían matándose de un momento a otro. Y es complicado y es denso, porque también tiene miedo de tocarlo y de romperlos a ambos.

Martín le confesó muchas veces que no le gusta llorar, que nunca lloró mucho ni cuando tuvo serios motivos para hacerlo. Que ese momento es uno de los pocos que se acuerda...

.

No es novedad que el chileno es malísimo consolando gente. Que no sabe ni cómo ayudar a un amigo borracho, en realidad (no más que quedándose al lado y haciendo compañía).

Mucho menos sabe cómo tratar a Martín después de un recorrido a alguna zona de su patria donde algo le empiece a quemar la cabeza.

Pasó en Salta y en Jujuy, en Corrientes y Misiones, en Neuquén. Y realmente esperaba que no hubiera más provincias que fueran tan conflictivas, porque empezaba a quedarse sin palabras para cuando terminaron con más de la mitad del país.

Era tan grande.

Tenía tanto.

Y verlo usando desde un gorrito coya, hasta disparar con boleadoras, lo hacía entender un poquito…

"¿Estai bien…?"

La misma pregunta cada que están en el auto, después de visitar un equis lugar donde algo le botó en la cabeza.

"No, estoy para la reverenda mierda".

La misma respuesta todas las veces. Martín tragando saliva y frenando en la banquina, al lado de la ruta.

"La puta madre que me re mil parió".

Manuel suspiraba.

"Tincho…"

"Manejá vos, ya fue, no puedo".

A veces pensaba que Martín había querido ese viaje no para que él conociera, si no para hacerle frente a la situación por su cuenta, pero con compañía.

Había un argentino arisco y desanimado por un rato, hasta que encontraba algún motivo (por más simple que fuera) para distraerse y empezar a hablar de otra cosa. Al rato no más estaba manejando nuevamente y lo molestaba con comentarios inoportunos.

Y Manuel lo quería un montón cuando lo veía reanimarse de nuevo, cuando volvía a reconocerlo entre tanta mierda.

Y lo quería más cuando en la noche simplemente lo escuchaba descargarse de todo, hablando de una forma en la que, si fuera otra voz, no parecería Martín Hernández. En las que el rubio apoyaba la mejilla en su hombro y tocaban de tema el _cómo era que pudo hacerse el desentendido por años_.

Manuel lo envolvía en sus brazos y palmeaba la espalda, le revolvía el pelo, lo dejaba hablar quedándose en silencio.

Porque cuando la gente está así no necesita que alguien le responda, no. Tincho no necesitaba respuestas, las tenía tan claras que por eso le dolían.

.

Había un Martín que era igual de callado, sin embargo, y que aprendió a diferenciar del otro por la simple razón de la expresión. Usualmente aparecía después del anterior, y se quedaba por mucho más tiempo y daba pie a la esencia real que Martín todavía no aprendía a notarse, pero que él ya veía aparecer.

Había un Martín que se callaba solamente porque estaba en paz. Sin máscaras plásticas y sin sentimientos desbaratándole el corazón.

Que lo llevaba de la mano a rastras (por su falta de condición física) a la punta de una supuesta pirámide, en un pueblito costero de Chubut, donde no se escuchaba nada más que el viento y las olas del mar en el Golfo San José.

Y ahí, en la cima de la dicha montañita, Manuel escucha las olas del mar, siente el viento frío y poco piadoso intentando cortarle las mejillas, la superficie dura bajo de sí. El acantilado a medio metro y el vértigo inicial por la cercanía desapareciendo, al sentarse un momento y ver pasar el rato…

Y ve las ballenas más lejos, sacando las colas a la superficie, dando vueltas sobre sí mismas, saltando, chapoteando…

Y en el mar azul se ven hermosas, piensa, con el sol en dirección a esconderse, el cielo tan azul como el agua. Tan inmenso todo que no se reconoce dónde empieza uno y termina el otro.

Cuando mira a Martín entonces lo ve callado, relajado y sonriendo con suavidad.

Es cuando encuentra los abismos que es el argentino.

Es tan inquieto, tan imponente, impredecible, tan impetuoso.

Es tan claro, transparente, gris y tormentoso.

Todo junto en una sola persona, en uno solo.

Es un hermoso desastre con más de lo que puede cargarse, a veces. Pero que igual sostiene y levanta y a lo que, por lo que ve, empieza a moldear.

Es la representación de un país que toma mate sobre una pirámide que no es pirámide, después de escalarla, mirando las ballenas a las pasadas cuatro de la tarde, contemplando uno de los paisajes que sin dudas es envidiable y pisoteando con su tranquilidad todo lo malo que lo viene persiguiendo.

Y ese es todo el Martín rael, que ama y adora en cada expresión, sabiéndose conocedor único de todo él.

—¿Te sientes básico, weón?

—¿Por qué me preguntás eso?

—Porque creo que toda la cuestión tuya es por sentirte poco.

—¿Me estás diciendo eso en serio? —Martín se nota sorprendido. Y Manuel entiende que es contradictorio que lo diga cuando es el primero en siempre reclamarle por su ego.

—Sí, po, weón. No me pongai incómodo. ¿Te sientes básico?

Para su sorpresa propia, Martín parece pensarlo, sorbiendo de la bombilla del mate y en seguida echando más agua a la calabaza.

—A veces me siento demasiado grande. Como si todo lo que soy no me entrara, ¿entendés?

—Obvio.

La sonrisa del rubio le calienta el pecho, por notarse divertida y entretenida, contenta.

—Pero después me pasa eso de no sentirme lejos de mi casa en ningún lugar al que voy, por más que me arda y me duela como la re putísima madre pisar algunos lugares. No es que me pase por culpa o arrepentimiento, lo que siento es una emoción tan grande como la de un viejo de mierda que vuelve a su primera casa, de la que se escapó o se lo llevaron, después de añares estando perdido.

Se lo suelta tan tranquilo y tan de la nada que Manuel suspira apenas lo escucha terminar, sintiendo una presión en su pecho por la comparación que irremediablemente le dio un buen panoráma sobre lo que le pasaba.

—Y se siente tan raro, flaquito…

—No e' como si no fuerai raro.

Martín se vuelve a reír. Manuel sonríe en su dirección, dándole un empujón amistoso.

—Igual y me gusta este Tincho, oh.

—¿El desastre abismal? —Se escucha divertido preguntándolo, por lo que le saca una sonrisa más grande.

—No, weón...

—Sos un divino.

—No te pongai fleto.

—Pero te amo~

—Sí, sí, ya, yo igual... _a todo tú_.

.

.


End file.
